


Fic-Tober 2020

by XArkxSullivanX



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, High School, Multi, Port Mafia Week, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XArkxSullivanX/pseuds/XArkxSullivanX
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  1. Espacio  




Ser parte de un gremio de gente con mala fama no era lo que alguna vez deseo, se dedicaba puramente a lo que fuese, menos a integrarse al negocio familiar.

Vivía apartado lo más posible de ese mundo, su mayor deseo era ser " normal", incluso había cambiado su apellido para que jamás lo relacionaran en lo más mínimo con su ascendencia.

—ya debo irme, deja de verme como si fuera algo malo—alista su mochila mientras está en la entrada con su padre—

—aún puedes cambiar de opinión, ese lugar...hijo, es una decisión bastante drástica—es un hombre con una presencia fuerte, pero el que se fuera su único hijo, lo doblegó a pesar de todo—

—hablamos de esto y tenemos un trato, respétalo por favor—

—soy un hombre de palabra...—esa mirada suplicante es una espina para él, lo abraza antes de dejarlo partir—mucha suerte—

Se va en el auto de su "familia" lleva lo necesario pues estaría lejos de las grandes comodidades de su vida. Quería ir a la preparatoria como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad, lejos del estrés, el miedo y el peligro que se vivía aún tras el vidrio de una ventana; un poco de espacio fue todo lo que pidió…Cualquier citadino sabría que ir a vivir a los suburbios no es estar exactamente en un ambiente relajado, pero para Adam era mejor eso que cualquier otra cosa que le ofreciera su familia, su padre o aquellas personas que servían a su padre como a un dios incluso.

Rentarían un bonito departamento cerca de Soho, la escuela estaría a menos de 15 minutos; no necesitaría nada más que una bicicleta y mucho empeño para terminarla para un día no tener que volver a casa.

Sus "padres" eran una pareja amable, ninguno mataría siquiera a una mosca; lo cuidaría como si fuera sangre de su sangre, claro que ellos no eran expertos o siquiera primerizos, aún así lo harían, era su trabajo encomendado por el máximo jefes de jefes. Nombre clave: él amo…


	2. Cereza

El primer día de clases en una escuela nueva es algo así como una forma de renovarte, nadie sabe nada de uno y puede ser lo que desee. En su caso, Adam solo esperaba hacer algunos amigos, entrar a alguna clase extracurricular...pasarla bien antes de entrar a la universidad y entrar a la vida adulta. Cuando se tienen 17 años, el mundo es diminuto, uno es posible de todo; nuestro muchacho no es la excepción.

Llegó en una hermosa bicicleta y la dejó en la entrada como el resto de compañeros. Va directo al edificio principal con una hoja con cada clase que tomaría cada semana de ahora en adelante o al menos hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

La campana suena luego de un rato, sus compañeros en su mayoría se conocen de años anteriores pues ya había grupos formados y en la presentación, era el único que había dicho jamás haber estado en Londres...llama la atención, para bien o mal, eso dependería de cada nuevo compañero.

Para todos, es aburrido estar en un salón escuchando a un viejo sobre los temas a ver, pero para él era un mundo nuevo que le daba alegría conocer finalmente.

En el almuerzo, va a comer algo de la cafetería, hay muchas cosas y no se limita, pide varias cosas pues en casa no hay otra que "comida saludable", más ayudarle, era una tortura.

—oye, ¿quieres que te invite una malteada?—un muchacho con sus amigos se acerca, no parece desagradable—

—bueno...esta bien, si la próxima vez me dejas invitarle una a todos—

—¡oh que amable! Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?—pide una bebida sabor cereza con crema y una extra para decorar y se la dan casi al instante—

—es verdad, soy ad…!!!—deja caer la bandeja y alza los brazos entre un quejido, ese nuevo " amigo" le dejo caer toda la bebida en la cabeza, sin siquiera titubear, rie con sus amigos y se aparta para volver con ellos, llamándolo "tonto perdedor"—

Estaba equivocado respecto a que era una oportunidad de ser normal, esto jamás se lo imaginó.


	3. Pintura

Cualquiera habría tomado eso como uno de los peores días de su vida, pero era sólo uno; Adam había sido humillado por un muchacho en la cafetería, no solo frente a sus compañeros, fue frente a toda la escuela y cómo no dijo nada, ni él ni nadie; se quedaría como una anécdota para la posteridad.

Mientras tanto, el encargado de la biblioteca y profesor de Español estaba en la misma, buscando más libros que leer, llevarse a casa para tal vez no regresarlo. Sube hacia el piso de historia para llenarse de algunos temas para su clase, deja a un costado del librero todos los que se llevaría esa semana, luego a una escalera para tomar otro, pero las vacaciones en las ferias de verano le estaban cobrando en ese instante.

—¡woo! No no no...au—las escaleras se tambaleaban en el instante que quiso evitarse subir otro escalón, se mueve hasta no poder más, se resbala finalmente, cae sobre los libros y la escalera se lleva consigo una pintura, la única en el pilar aledaño a esos libreros—¡ahhh!—acaba en el suelo, golpeado por el marco y decenas de libros—  
—¡señor Aziraphale! Que horror, ¿se encuentra bien?—"Madame" corrió a su auxilio, lo lleva a la enfermería de inmediato, donde el director lo busca más tarde—  
—no puede ser, hace un año, me costaste todas las lámparas de la biblioteca, hace dos un escritorio y ahora, la pintura de la fundadora de la escuela; ¡¿por qué no te he despedido?!—le grita Gabriel, el director, el cual estaba más furioso que nunca—  
—bueno es por que...—  
—no lo digas, cállate—suspira de forma pesada, era de los mejores profesores, pero aun si no se peleaba con nadie, era el de los más problemáticos—bien, tu castigo será no entrar a la biblioteca hasta que se reparen los daños y la restauración de la pintura saldrá de tu sueldo—  
—si señor...—tiene algunos rasguños e incluso un labio roto, pero nada es grave, se salvó de milagro, como siempre—

Era un buen hombre, inteligente y caballeroso, pero algo torpe con mucha suerte.


	4. Borracho

Cuando llega a casa, Deidre es quien lo recibe en el departamento, en cuanto lo ve, se lanza a él para revisar que esté bien.

Algunos dicen que sería un instinto maternal, pero…¿cómo evadir que llega el hijo de su jefe con la ropa sucia y el cabello teñido de un rosa eléctrico?

—por todos los cielos, Adam, ¿quién te hizo esto?—

—tranquila, fue un accidente y como no me tocaba gimnasia, pensé que no necesitaría un cambio de ropa...ahm, ¿puedo bañarme?—se aparta con cuidado, no debe dar más detalles, necesita pasar con un bajo perfil, su padre podría tomar cartas en el asunto...no quería ni heridos y mucho menos muertos.

[ _ Se cansarán antes de que se den cuenta, puedo hacerlo _ ]

Se repite una y otra vez mientras el agua caliente corre por su cuerpo, llevándose el mal rato. Olvidar y seguir, fácil.

Cuando sale, la cena está lista, pero al acomodar la mesa, pero le pide de favor a su "madre" no mencionar nada, ni a Arthur ni a su padre ni a nadie…

—d-de acuerdo, e la única vez que lo permitiré, no más…por favor cuídate, se que la escuela era lo que siempre soñaste, pero esto no debe ser un infierno para ti—

—descuida, seré más precavido—

Los tres cenan a pesar de no ser familia como tal, realmente se llevan bien, Arthur era uno de los choferes de asalto que subió a ser uno de los personales del Amo, Deidre por otro lado fue ama de llaves por un tiempo; ahora tenían una misión más importante, conformar la familia Young y así llevar a la vida real al hijo de su jefe, la cabeza de la mafia londinense.

Pasada la cena, va a su alcoba, donde Perro duerme a los pies de la cama...no podía irse sin él y algunos recuerdos de casa. Su madre nunca era mencionada por su padre, la razón jamás la conoció, pero le contaba cosas a veces, buenas y malas; era difícil tener una imagen clara, pero compartía algunos rasgos con su pequeño, en especial los dulces de licor suave; bastaron unos cuantos en su velada para acabar tumbado en la cama completamente vencido por el alcohol. 

Sin importar la edad, su estatura o lo maduro que fuera, era un niño viviendo lejos de casa.


	5. Hechizo

Usualmente las brujas y magos son los que se encargarían de los encantamientos, pero en muchas ocasiones los humanos también tienen su propia magia.

Muchos imaginan que la primera impresión es la más importante, pero ese viernes por la tarde, no aplicaría ese dicho.

—…me encantaría ir, pero debo salir el fin de semana con mis padres y debo empacar—el cretino de la malteada no volvió a molestarlo, pero cada vez que se lo topaba, evadía a toda costa—pero la próxima semana sin falta iré con ustedes, no sabía que tenían equipo de eso aquí—

—te perderás la masacre entonces, espero que puedas ir la proxima vez, sera otro amistoso antes de calificar para un torneo que se está organizando—

—y será solo un amistoso…—Wensleydale arreglándose las gafas—pero lo grabaré, ya verás, es muy divertido en realidad—

—no sé para qué tanta práctica, Pepper, tu equipo es muy bueno y no lo decimos solo porque sí—Brian consideraba el juego como todo lo que nunca se imaginó, chicas lindas en uniformes casi de porrista, golpeándose en una pista por la victoria… 

—el problema es Trixie, si no faltara tanto a prácticas, no me preocuparía en lo más mínimo...es una buena jammer pero con la inteligencia de un sapo—

—tendrán que explicarme después todo eso…iré por mis cosas, me esperan ya; nos vemos, ¡mucha suerte!—se despide con una sonrisa para correr a su casillero, realmente quería ir a casa, contarle a su padre por voz propia lo que había vivido esos días, la escuela, las clases, los amigos que estaba haciendo…todo lo que se había estado perdiendo tras una jaula de cristal—

Deja los libros en su lugar, su libreta y ahora ya tenía siempre un cambio de ropa por si acaso; aunque no pensó usarlo tan pronto de nuevo. Mientras cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, se topa con una chica que bebia de una botella de agua, se empapan ambos; ella inmediatamente se disculpa, aún estando mojada también.

—lo lamento, yo ahm…no…lo lamento, ¿te lastimé?—su mirada se clava en la suya por unos instantes, es una chica bastante linda—

—oh no, estoy bien, yo tampoco me fijé, ¿tú estás bien?—al verla, nota que su blusa se ha transparentado un poco y los detalles de su sostén se ven claramente—ay por dios…ahm…—saca su chaqueta del casillero y se la da para cubrirse—espero que te sirva, devuelvemela cuando puedas—

—oh no te hubieras molestado, bueno, esta bien; te la traeré el lunes sin falta, 666—el número de su casillero se convierte en su nombre, algo un tanto triste—hasta el lunes—

Vuelve a su camino, caminando con gracias, pronto acelera a su paso cuando grita con voz aguda "mi amor" para saltar a los brazos de su novio. No estaba tan seguro de si mirar, le parecía de mal gusto quedarse viendo a una señorita, pero el saludo, ese tono…tenía que ser una broma.

—hola, preciosa, ¿qué te pasó?—la forma en cómo la mira, la revisa, la toca, la acaricia…se le nota perdido por esa chica, ¿eso era una pareja, unos novios? Había visto algunas en el transcurso de los días, pero sin duda había algo diferente con ellos, no podía dejar de verlos—

—un momento de torpeza…¿me llevas a casa? Tengo que prepararme para el partido de hoy, irás a verme, ¿verdad?—ella es un poco mas bajita y aprovecha para jugar con él incluso—

—no me lo perdería, vamos entonces—pasa una mano a su cintura y otra a su mejilla para atraerla hacia él para un beso, uno tan profundo y apasionado, de esos que se ven en las películas e incluso derrochan miel de tan dulces que se ven—

Una novia no es algo que le sorprendiera de Warlock, pero si el modo tan radical en el que cambiaba su actitud, era una persona diferente al cretino que lo humilló enfrente de toda la cafetería…¿Cómo era eso posible?

Había caído en algo nuevo, algo que jamás se imaginó. Apenas pudieron reaccionar sus piernas, corrió de ahí para no ser visto. Estaba cometiendo un error muy grande.


End file.
